


Distance

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Epistolary, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of texts exchanged between Lyra and May when they're far apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artificial-ice](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=artificial-ice).



> Prompt was 'Lyra/May involving long distance relationships'.

NEW TEXT MESSAGE

To: MAY

Message:

Good morning xx Hope I didn’t wake you, just wanted to say I love you!

—

NEW TEXT MESSAGE

To: LYRA

Message:

Thanks! Love you too xx Wish you were here to say it in person

—

NEW TEXT MESSAGE

To: MAY

Message:

Me too. ): Soon, I promise.

Unless you wanna quit being Champion and come live with me?

—

NEW TEXT MESSAGE

To: LYRA

Message:

I’d rather come there and conquer Johto…

Soon! I promise!

**Author's Note:**

> Took about ten minutes to write.


End file.
